The invention in question concerns a method for testing components of transparent material for surface irregularities and occlusions by dot-scanning the component by a light ray and detecting the light which is deflected by the surface irregularities or occlusions.
Components of transparent material, for example optical or ophthalmic lenses, must be tested for flaws prior to their utilization, particularly for surface flaws such as scratches, smears, cracks, chipping, stains, and for occlusions such as bubbles or streaks. Such flaws would limit the usability of a lens if these were to exceed the limit values stated in DIN 3140.